Just a Dream
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: The night of Renesmee's 16th birthday, she had a vivid dream that she hoped wasnt going to happen. it scared her. the thought of even losing Jacob scared her. one-shot


hi people, just want to drop in and ask for reviews and if anyone wants more, make sure to state it. also, for you wonderful random people who havent gotten a fanfiction yet, you can also leave reviews! also, if you like this story, go to my profile and see some of my other ideas that most people liked...may you be spared by the armies of penguins! (") (") (")twilightslittleangel

* * *

Renesmee slouched on the couch in her sweat pants and loose tank top clutching a mug of hot chocolate. She caressed the mug as the warm steam billowed upwards onto her face to keep it warm. After a few sips of her hot chocolate. Today was her 16th birthday and she knew that nothing was to be accomplished by waking a crabby teenager up at something like 3 in the morning, give her hot chocolate and run off. If she didn't love her parents she would probably kill them, but she knew that she would regret it. Eventually she regained her brains and went to bed, with her hot chocolate on her bedside table.

Bella and Edward were facing a crisis that they knew would happen but didn't know exactly when. Renesmee's birthday was today, and they had her present but they couldn't find Jacob. Why couldn't they find the most repulsive person on the planet. They were going to tell him that he could propose, they knew that he wouldn't be getting any older. But were could he have gone? They searched every were and they knew that he had the ring. In fact, Alice even came over and woke up Renesmee and fixed her some sugar full hot chocolate. Bella had warned her that she would just be getting a big mess brewed up, because Renesmee was a very unhappy person when woken up really early in the morning. Edward started searching the forests around the house and bella asked everyone in the main house if they had seen him. They weren't going down without finding him.

Later that day, Renesmee decided to get out of bed finally and take a shower. When she went into the bathroom to get the water started she found a half asleep Jacob sprawled in the bathtub, a thin line of drool pouring out of his mouth. His shaggy hair was drenched in something and his clothes were still soaked to his skin. Nothing would have frightened Renesmee more if it wasn't the fact the his stupid little werewolf buddies were being absolute jerks to her again. I mean, most of them have imprinted but the ones who hadn't were always causing trouble. They changed Quil's favourite t-shirt into a smaller one with dora on it. It didn't fit him very well, and they all were causing trouble. Renesmee splashed his face with water, only to find that the person in the bathtub wasn't Jacob, but was seth. Were could Jacob be? As seth got up and walked out of the house dripping wet, Alice found him and got him dressed properly and sent him out the door.

Bella was having no luck. She had asked everyone who wasn't busy. She checked the fridge for his smell, and the bathroom. She asked emmett if he had seen him, and he said no. she was searching in each dismal place he could be, and wondered if Renesmee could find him. She checked the entire main house before moving onto his house, where she found no fresh smell of him. Surely he knew that today was renesmees brithday and that he wouldn't miss his own imprints birhtday, even if it meant that he had to miss killing a few vampires that weren't supposed to be there. Where could he have gone?

Meanwhile, Edward wasn't having any luck either. He had searched the entire forest around forks, and most of southern Canada. He couldn't find Jacob. He knew that he would kill to find Renesmee and at least give her a hug, a kiss and a happy birthday. She was turning sixteen and he knew that she would probably never get the chance to ever turn another age again, because he was planning to change her into a vampire soon. She was getting to old, and they needed to move on eventually. So why couldn't he find him? Jacobs repulsive stench was recognizable anywhere, he always had to smell it when bella was human. Now he couldn't find the stench. If it wasn't the fact that it was his only daughters birthday, and he was her imprint or soul mate, he would have given up the search, gone home and spent some quality time with bella. But instead he was wasting his time looking for someone who must have the instinct for evasion. How annoying, to think that he loved Renesmee. How heart broken will she end up? He didn't wasn't to know, all he knew was to keep looking and that he did.

The pale pink walls of renesmees room looked darker than they usually did, and instead of flowers on them, there were little hearts. Was Renesmee imaging things again? Nothing seemed to happen like that unless aunt Alice decided that it was time to upgrade. If she was going to upgrade it she might as well have paited the room black and splattered neon colors on the walls. Renesmee did a quick check to make sure that she was still herself. The hot chocolate on her bedside table had spilled when she went to it to inspect her reflection in the mirror. No one knew where Jacob was, that was all Renesmee knew. She didn't know much about what was happening. Soon, she felt as if she was spinning in a giant whirlpool downwards. She didn't know which way was up or down, and were she could have been. Then, she heard someone calling her name in a beautiful voice, almost like her moms, when she opened her eyes to see that her mom and dad were standing at her bed, her dad clutching something in his hand and held it out for her to see, and said "happy sixteenth birthday". Renesmee realized then that everything that had happened, with Jacob missing and her being woken up at a early hour in the morning were all just a dream. A really vivid dream that she hoped would never happen in her entire life.


End file.
